


afterglow

by stopitlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Smut, i wrote this in one day and i was sick im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitlarry/pseuds/stopitlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six scenarios in the five years harry and louis have been together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> this is really quick and fluffy i apologise if it's not very good 
> 
> title from wilkinson - afterglow

_1 flat_

to any 16 year old, moving away from home, away from the people you love and the places you know, can seem very daunting. harry knew he may come face to face with the feeling of being lonely, but that came as part of the package of choosing to audition for the x factor. little did he know, that he would get as far as actually having to move miles away from the place he'd known since he was a child. 

however, being put in a band eased things a little. instead of having to go through the whole process alone, he was now getting to experience it with four other boys he'd grown to love in the short space of time they'd got to know each other in. 

harry knew there was something a little more special about the way louis made him feel compared with the other boys (and girls) in the house. louis made him laugh harder, smile wider and complete the tiny piece inside of him he didn't know was missing until they met. 

that's why he always knew he wanted to move in with louis. harry would wake in the morning - and he was not a morning person - but louis was there, sometimes he would be loud, but he also knew when harry needed his space. 

it worked perfectly for them, so it was only natural - natural to them, anyway - that they would find a place to live together after the x factor had ended. 

thoughts like "aren't we too young" or "aren't we moving a little too fast" never replayed in the back of his mind, and that's how he knew, whatever was going on between them, harry and louis, was right. 

so, immediately after the x factor came to an end, both boys packed their bags, both from the house and their own houses back home, and moved into their shared flat in london. 

the new place that they would now be calling home was beautiful. for a first flat at the age of 16, harry could not have felt luckier. 

the flat was only a small, two bedroom design, but the layout was spacious enough for the both them. they'd gotten into the routine of sharing one bedroom (and bed) without discussing it. 

sometimes harry would prefer to stay at home while louis went out "running errands". however, this would mean him constantly going shopping and coming home with his arms full of bags and the excuse of "we needed it!" truth be told, 90% of the time, they didn't need it. but this was louis, so harry would laugh it off, kiss him chastely on the lips - something they'd never spoken about, they just did - and found a place for the new addition to their home. 

_58 gigs_

harry and louis' music tastes completely differed to the others. whilst louis preferred more rock, harry enjoyed calmer music where he could listen to the words more than the beat. 

however, they would never pass up any kind of gig or music festival. 

although they were not allowed to be seen out with each other, it didn't make things more difficult. 

going to a show that harry had chosen would be a much calmer affair. the atmosphere would be tranquil and settled and the music, slower. this usually meant that harry and louis would treat themselves to their own section, away from the crowd. this ensured their privacy would be increased and they wouldn't have to worry as much about being seen. 

harry's favourite thing to when he gets lost in the music is to loop his arms around louis' waist and hold him flush against his chest. louis would enjoy just simply spending time with his favourite boy. as harry would get more into the concert, harry would usually hum along softly to the words, murmuring them in louis' ear, and place gentle kisses along his neck every so often. 

some of louis' most fondest memories spent with harry were during those times alone with him, however, when he was out at a concert of his choice, he would prefer to be a bit looser. 

him and harry would have a few drinks, just enough to feel a slight buzz, and they would be standing down in the crowd, enjoying the loud beat of the music. louis loved the constant drumming in his ears and random people bumping into him. 

if they were feeling especially daring, louis would dance in front of harry. his bum softly grinding against harry's front. 

however, what they enjoyed most about gigs was the feeling of being free, just for a couple of hours and finally letting loose. but mostly just being together was enough for them. 

_1 instant connection_

it was no secret to anyone that the bond between them was unbreakable. it had always been harryandlouis and would always remain that way. 

the day that harry and louis met, it could not have been written. it was down to a trick of fate, pulling them together since forever. 

harry, being his clumsy self, stumbled into the bathroom, only to come into contact with someone. "oops" was his only word. "hi" was louis'.

still, to this day, they laugh at how awkward they were. they stood staring into each other's eyes for at least a minute before louis mumbled a few embarrassing words and left. 

they knew, from that day on, they were going to find each other again. the bond they felt, green eyes locked into blue, would be strong enough to pull each other back. 

both louis and harry, together and separately, constantly thought of the "what ifs". what if the timing was different? what if the day was different? what if it was the wrong timing? 

but it couldn't have been. because they found each other, stronger than ever, a bond to never be broken. 

_11080 text messages_

because they couldn't always be together, sometimes at the other side of the world at different times, they tried to make it as easy as possible. 

it wouldn't always be as convenient to talk on the phone, because of time differences or sightings, however they would have a constant text conversation. 

most of the time harry would send silly texts of random things he's seen, funny videos and news articles, or pictures of people going about their day with an outrageous caption. most of harry's messages would have a lot of emojis at the end of them, and sometimes he would try and create stories from them to make louis smile. 

louis' messages were much of the same, both of them picking up each other's habits over the years. however, sometimes louis would make harry laugh by sending him silly complaints when he's with eleanor or complaining that harry's cooking isn't half as good, even though he's traveled the world. 

they never try and be too serious in messages, the most harry will say is _"i miss you, please come home soon .x"_ and louis will always reply _"it's for the best, love. i promise it will get better xxx."_ they're only sent on days when they're really down though, they try and make the best out of their situation. 

the first time an "x rated message" (what harry calls it) was ever sent, was actually by harry's 16 yeah old self. 

louis was visiting his mum in doncaster, so harry was left at the flat alone. harry timed the message right, so he knew louis would also be alone. 

he had been planning it all day, getting the angle right and settling on the right wording. 

finally, he had decided on sending a picture of his fully hard cock with the caption _"help :(."_ smooth, harry, he thought after he had sent the message. 

harry remembers the night clearly. louis had sent a picture back in the same style to harry. harry had phoned louis making a joke about how he genuinely needed louis' help, or he might die. harry then insisted it wasn't an exaggeration and both boys came a few minutes later with hushed words and grunts, whispered i love you's and promises that louis would be home in a few days to properly help harry. 

_153 showers, 5635 kisses, 1966 orgasms_

they never had a lot of time. they always had to be somewhere, a different country, a different city, meeting new people. so the time they shared together, they cherished. 

they would always sneak quick kisses when they were out, always hidden by someone or something, so when they got the night together, they would make the most of it. 

harry would usually wake first, however instead of doing something productive, he would lie and wait for louis to wake. sometimes he would be patient, occasionally even snooze himself. although, most of the time, he would try and rouse louis gently into consciousness. 

he would pull louis' back so it was flush against his chest, feeling his soft breathing against his heavier one and absentmindedly run his fingers up and down his arms. however, his favourite way to wake louis up was by making him orgasm. 

ensuring that louis was flat on his back, he would lightly trace his fingers down louis' chest, continuing until they met his v line and then stopping. 

he would begin placing light kisses on louis' neck, earning a slight groan from him, however harry knew he was still sleeping.

his lips would follow the same path that his fingers went earlier, however spending a little longer sucking on one of louis' nipples, his most sensitive area. 

louis would make a low rumble in his throat, signalling that he would wake soon, so harry hurried his journey down to where louis clearly wanted him most. 

although louis was still slightly unconscious, he was hard. his cock forming a beautiful curve away from his stomach, and had harry's mouth watering at the sight. 

not waiting any longer, harry placed himself between louis' legs and attached his mouth to his boyfriends hip. he sucked a dark bruise into the tanner skin and pressed a finger into the mark. marking louis' hips and chest was his favourite. only he could see them and he enjoyed pressing his hands into then at random points of the day, causing louis to squirm under his touch. 

he then moved his lips so he was hovering over louis' dick and placed his lips around the head. 

this caused louis to keen high in his throat, back slightly curving off the bed. 

"harry, what're you-," louis must've awoken himself with his own noises, however a lazy smile was pulled across his face. 

"sh, baby, just let me do this for you," was harry's reply, so louis laid his head back and harry soon had his lips around louis' cock in no time. 

harry knew what louis' favourite thing was, the thing that got him off the fastest. 

harry would bob his head a few times, taking louis as far back in his throat as he could manage, and then leaving his lips so they just covered the head. harry would then lightly tap louis' hip two times, and louis would bend his knees, getting a good leverage to be able to thrust into harry's mouth. 

it got harry off too, as he was surrounded by louis. the weight of his cock on his tongue, his nose almost pressed into louis' tummy and his hands having free roam of louis' body. mostly, one would be placed on louis' balls, not necessarily moving, just there and the other would hold his thigh, one of his favourite parts of louis' body. 

"harry, m'close," harry's only response was a moan, but it said all he wanted to say. 

with three more thrusts, louis was coming into harry's mouth. like always, harry closed his eyes and completely enjoyed the feeling that took over his body, although it wasn't his climax. harry would moan along with louis, swallow his come and then go up to kiss louis. louis was used to the taste of himself now, actually didn't mind it, however he focused on kissing harry more. 

they spent five more minutes in bed, before they were both up and in the shower. if louis got on his knees, sucked harry off and let him come on his face, then. ok. it was part of their routine. 

_1 big secret_

one direction lasted five years as a band and a year after they split, harry and louis decided that the time was right. 

so on the anniversary of their five years together, louis posted a photo of him and harry, with the biggest smiles, to his 12 million followers on twitter with the caption. 

"@Harry_Styles you're forever in my heart, i'm so glad to call you mine, yours sincerely louis x" 

they didn't care no more, it was out there. nothing could be done now. 

no more secrets. no more lies. just them. harry and louis, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me happy
> 
> thank you for reading


End file.
